Suprise after supriseWhen will it end!
by TheImaginaryDream
Summary: Experiments also, Caliber and her comrad Luna try to find the meaning in their existance,on their third night away from The school they meet The Flock what suprise events await them?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything but my OC Caliber and Luna. James Patterson does!.**

**This is my first story and im not really good at writing so im EXTREMLY sorry is my characters seem mary-sue – ish if they are just tell me (and what parts that make them mary-sueish) and ill fix it right away ****:)**

** anyways I hope you enjoy! **

* * *

><p>My fiery red hair danced in the wind as I watched Luna prance in the meadow we were camping in, chasing the butterflies.<p>

Caliber's the name! im abnormally tall for a 14 year old female, I have bright emerald green eyes; I'm really flexible and balanced...am i missing something?oh right how could I possibly forget!...I'm 98 % human I'm 2% bird.

I just recently I escaped from a place called The school , with the help of Luna. The school is basically hell. They do experiments on not the average flu shot on lets-see-if-this-kid-responds-normally- kind of experiments, its the how-about-we-take-this-animal-species-and-inject-into-you-and-see-if-you-grow-something-funny type of experiments. Basically kids. Dont trust anyone in a white-coat!

"Look..." Luna's soft voice called me back.

Luna. She was still the same but I can see she's happy to be out. She was always quiet but talked when she knew she had too.

She had soft brown hair, and chocolate brown eyes that showed wisdom far beyond mankind.

Luna is 2% bird also. The problem with that is she doesn't have the 'bird-campus'. Which allows one to know which way they go so she isn't a "success" experiment plus theres something about her ,you can't really tell what's wrong with her but you can sense that there's SOMETHING not right.

Luna's weakness is swimming (don't tell her I told you that...she thinks everyone is trying to kill us.)shes afraid of drowning in the 'deep unknown' .The only strength I'd say shed have is her telepathy (moving objects) and she can understand animals/nature.

Me?

PSH!

I'm bad-ass. Don't know why or how but I'm STRONG, which was the main focus with me in The School while with Luna they worked on brains(so she's a GENIUS) they worked me on muscle (I'm like super man..Correction WO-man) my weakness? I'm not a fan of the dark. I can't remember what I did about 8 months ago. Or anything before that…so I can't tell you much. But that's normal…right?

"Caliber." Luna's face was full and alert, in her hands was a butterfly with its wings ripped apart.

"Luna! What did you do to that butterfly?" Luna wouldn't hurt anyone, unless it was self-defence.

"No...it's an omen" she examined her butterfly and took out the journal I bought her( we found a credit card in a scientist lab coat...idiots...and Luna got the password in 5 minutes) and put the dead crippled butter fly in between the is what i meant when i said she understands nature,she can read the signs and interpret them.

"What does the omen mean" I asked sounding slightly down to my negative thoughts

"Something has changed...I don't know...it's a fuzzy omen...I will take watch tonight and see if I can read from nature.

"Okay..."

we set ourselves in the middle of the field were the grass was sat herself and waited for the moon to come up as the now settled sun gave a purple glow to the night.

Luna's P.O.V

Envy. Caliber. How I _envy you she_ knows how to blend in, and talk to people I can't. I feel awkward. I hate that feeling of not knowing what to say or do...I hate, those who can be happy while I suffered 15 years of my life in hell. Never mind, Hell seems like wonderland compared through what I went through. What MANY of us went through.

The moon rose up to its highest point and I let the beautiful nature calm me.

I listened for my canine friends to howl about the change but they were as silent.

The stars were showing that the 'change of the stars' will happen soon. The year of the Aquarius is other words. The end to this beautiful yet sadistic world. Shadows passed flew by the moon. _Too big to be birds..._ I idly thought.

"_Arhoooooooo" there!_ A wolf cries in the night sending a chill down my spine, wolf was proclaiming change.

The mysterious shadows landed in the trees not far from the meadow. Stealthily I followed to the point where I heard faint voices.

"I'm so tired I could sleep for days!"

"Max...I'm hungry"

"Okay fang and I will hunt"

"_Ar-Ar-Arhoooooo"_ another wolf cried in the night, mourning its fallen friend.

Wolves around the forest, but miles away, howled to mourn their lost unknown comrade. Curious, i took a couple steps forward...

_Snap!_ a twig under my foot snapped in half and it seemed like it echoed loudly through the forest.

"Max! That-that-w-was kinda close -d-dont you th-think?" a little boys voice cried.

"We could take it..whatever it is...lets search for it and listen for the U and A signal" a strong female voice responded sounding leaderly and strong.

_Damn!_ I turned and ran, _faster_! I screamed in my head.

I ran into the meadow letting my black baggy shirt, skinny jeans, and converse camouflage me into the night. I army crawled to caliber and whispered to her sleeping body.

"Caliber" I hissed.

"Caliber!"I called again.

I sat up and shook her…which was a bad idea, when she's asleep her self defence mechanism goes on and anything dumb enough to touch her gets thrown...guess who hit a tree.

"GAH-damnit!" I yelled

Caliber shot straight up.

"What's wrong?" she came over to me.

"SHH! I think other experiments are in the clearing next to us...leave" I explained.

"Let go say HI!" she bounced up." I've never met anyone that's like us before!"

Caliber jumped up and down.

"No. we will leave...they might be erasers! "I got up and winced, my back is definitely bruised.

"Ugh fine"

I unleashed my yellow wings with grey and black tips. I would have ran but it's too risky. Those experiments could be dangerous and they are in a pack. We couldn't possibly take them, wait maybe- hell who am I kidding- its hunting season for us. Who knows how many hunters there are.

i looked at Caliber and she unleashed her red and black tipped wings. we flew through the trees remaining hidden so the other experiments wont see us. We headed for the city hoping for dear god that we could blend in. I motioned for Caliber to follow me up to a tall buildings roof.

Once there Caliber instantly fell asleep in the late July air.

Calibers P.O.V

_I was in a white room. A blurry face smirking above me- strapped to the table…why? What's going on? _

_I struggled. And failed to free myself._

_And sharp pain coursed through my left arm._

_"Shhh….it'll be fine soon-"_

_"AHHHH-"my screams cut off._

I bolted up to find myself in the city with the cars and there damn loud ass honking.

"What time is?" I mumbled and tried to block my sensitive ears.

"About 5:45 from the looks of the sunrise." Luna's quiet voice spoke out from the edge.

I opened my eyes to see she was on her belly leaning slightly over the building to "car watch".

My stomach growled and I felt like I was about to die.

"Lunaa~we haven't eaten in a day and a half can we PLEASE go to a breakfast internet cafe "I gave her the puppy dog eyes.

"Fine. Change your clothes. They're dirty; I changed mine while you slept." She was wearing her normal black attire- yep I know smart words- attire.

We bought 2 pairs of clothes each and Luna a laptop. I carry that stuff because I'm strong, but when we have to A and U... we share the load from time to time.

We walked in the cafe and Luna set up her laptop. As I got us food.

"Fangs blog...where does fang sound familiar..." Luna mumbled to herself as she typed away on her laptop, ignoring her tea.

"That's right!" she spoke louder

"What?" I've never heard her mention someone named fang so my curiosity leaked into my voice.

"Remember when I said I saw the experiments in the clearing next to our meadow? One of them was named fang!" she exclaimed

"Oh well we should-"

"Max...it's the person who was listening last night..." a little voice angelically said from a couple seats from me.

"Mind reader...Damn let's go Caliber before the catch us..." luna cautiously said.

I stood up, pretending to throw away my muffin tray out with Luna and her cold green tea...i really wanted to say hi to the experiments. But Luna wears the pants in this pair.

As soon as we got to the trash can by the door I could feel six pairs of eyes on us.

"Run" Luna's voice now stiff and yet demanding whispered next to me. I took the cue and took off. Not looking to see if Luna was behind me.

My feet were suddenly in the air as Luna glided me into the forest keeping low enough not to be seen but high enough so my feet don't touch the ground. probably since i wasnt the fastest flyer out there

A female cut in front of us with blond hair and pink streaks blowing in the wind, her wings stretched out preventing us from going straight. Luna made a sharp U- turn and put me on the ground, as she hid her wings and ran with me. If they were air we will be safe on the ground. The trees were together so it would be difficult for the others to catch up to us if we make no mistakes.

We turned to the left and a shadow reached my side. The fingers of this stranger just grazed my arm.

_Omg...they might actually get us!" _these people seemed to have a lot more experience then us and we clearly weren't fast enough to get away at this rate.

"Luna-"

"I know" she cut me off.

I saw a cave nearby and grabbed her .Dragging her to the dark…dark…cave.

We reached a cave and she pushed me in forcing me to the very back.

Several minutes passed.

More minutes.

Then I could hear faint voices and footsteps as they echoed in the cave.

"I think they went in here"

"shhh!"

"There…" a male voice mumbled

The figure or figures spotted Luna…

_Dumbass_ .I face palmed.

"Max what does Dumbas-"

"where'd you hear that from" 'Max' said trying to avoid the little girl from repeating the word I had said in my head- wait….I said that in my head. MY head….can she read minds.

Luna stood up and faced the-what seemed like- six figures...

"Alright...start talking" the female lead 'Max' spoke.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey I'm back again ^,^! And I was so happy when I got a review ! X3 so thanks Whisper13 ! anyways I wont keep you from the story so enjoy**

**Oh.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for my OC characters Caliber and Luna . James Patterson owns The flock and The School etc!**

Where we left off :

Luna stood up and faced the-what seemed like- six figures...

"Alright...start talking" the female lead 'Max' spoke.

Start: Calibers P.O.V

I gulped, and looked around. It was REALLY dark in here. I'm not saying that because I'm afraid of the dark or anything …

I touched the cold and very slimy wall and used it to help me up and walked over and stand next to Luna.

"well? " Max spoke, you can tell she was growing impatient

Luna and I looked at each other, and Luna nodded giving me the do-whatever-you-want-as-long-as-it-didn't-kill-us stare.

"what do you want us to talk about ?" I spoke out.

I couldn't really see their faces because of how dark it was, but from what I can tell there was three big kids around our age and three little ones.

"whats going on ?" one of the big kids asked a smaller kid.

So now I know that for the big kids there's two guys and one girl.

"well there's these two-" the rest was cut off from Max.

" how about we start with names and who sent you?" Max cautiously took a step towards me. I took it as a I-won't-hurt-you-if-you-don't-hurt-us signal. I sat down.

" Luna wanna go get fire wood ? that way its less cold and I can actually see everyone"

" wait-fang- go with her" Max probably thought we were going to escape…which…damn actually should've thought of that.

Luna left with one of the older kids known as Fang-hey didn't she mention something called Fangsblog?- a few minutes passed and I spoke out.

" ok Well, Caliber' my name! the one who just left is Luna… as you probably know cause I just shouted it a couple seconds ago.." I muttered the last part to myself.

"We come from a place called The School…we recently escaped to try and live a somewhat normal life."

Max turned to the smallest shadow and it was silent for a couple minutes.

"well. I'm Max, this is angel, nudge,iggy, gazzy,-" I cut her off.

"Gazzy? Why do they-" I was cut off by …iggy?

"don't ask. You'll find out soon enough" he jokingly said, but I can tell he was serious.

" the one who left you already know as fang" Max finished.

Lunas P.o.V

I picked up a pretty decent looking stick and put it in my backpack, I felt a prickle in the back of my neck and turned around to have Fang staring at me.

" if you are going to watch me … pickup sticks while you are at it !" I exclaimed.

He stood there, and several minutes passed. I sighed and turned around to finish my stick collecting mission. I heard movement behind me and turned only to come face to face with Fang.

"what?" I took a step back and stared at him.

" nothing…" he bent down a picked up a couple sticks and passed them to me.

" okay…..lets….go this way" I awkwardly turned towards…what I think was the east….because the moss on a tree always points to the north side of a tree. If I wasn't in a forest and I was flying…I probably would've been lost since I lack a 'bird compass' .

I still felt his gaze burn into the back of my head. I walked up to a tree and broke a sturdy looking stick and through it in the pile, then I started to walk straight, realizing I going the wrong way, I turned and…

_BAM!_ Face into a tree

_Why am I a clutz all of a sudden ? _I asked myself realizing I'm acting fairly strange.

Fang snorted and turned around to find more sticks, while I picked up the ones I had dropped.

"kay….let go " I said and turned towards the cave.

"its this way…" he turned me around towards a direction.

"i knew that.." I marched towards the direction he set me in with what little dignity I had left.

_GAH! Why am I acting strange? I shouldn't be like this !_

Calibers P.O.V

I told Max about trying to find a reason for our existence and we started to move on to fighting techniques, when Luna walked in with Fang following close behind.

" How'd it go Luna?"

"….fine…" she put the sticks down and iggy walked over to start the fire.

I caught Luna up on what she missed,and handed her a granola bar Max handed out to The Flock

" Max can Caliber and Luna join The Flock…until they've found their reason for their existence?" angel asked.

_Yes..yes.. please say YES._

"Uhh.. angel…" max said in a voice that was saying : what-you're-saying-isnt-a-good-idea.

" It's okay if it's a no.. ." Luna mumbled softly.

" if they do something that'd betray us… it IS six against two" gazzy stated

" OMG YUS, please Max! you know how fun it'd be to have them join us-even if its short time. Which sucks because we could become total BFFs ! – and we could do each other's hair and nails and clothes ..OMG CLOTHES … we could go shopping! Like in this magazine I saw at the mall when Val took us shopping- OMG VAL – you don't know who she is! Well she's Max's mom anyways when she took us shopping I got this really cute baby blue top with sparkles-"

"NUDGE!" every one screamed.

She sheepishly looked around. " sorry haha"

Wow , I guess that happens a lot.

Max turned to everyone.

" I'll think about it overnight, I'll take first watch."

The flock gathered and did this weird stacking thing with their hands and said their good-nights. I looked at Luna and we nodded in agreement to get rest in hopes that Max and The Flock were as good as they seem.


End file.
